


Your Personal Boyfriend

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ASMR, Cuddling, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Whispering, YouTube, Youtuber!Adrien, anime boyfriend, boyfriend asmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien comes home from photoshoots and long work days to make youtube videos where he plays a boyfriend that talks his viewers to sleep. But he isn't aware that he has one special viewer.  (Super short one shot)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Your Personal Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> **So, ages ago I came across this anime of guys talking to you about your day while they cuddled with pillows. It's not really my thing, but I was like what if Adrien did that on youtube. haha So, here we are. I hope you enjoy it. haha**

Adrien had started making  _ YouTube _ videos after he had fallen in love with an anime about girls that would stare at the screen and talk to you in a calm, cute, voice. He loved coming home from long modeling trips, putting on the show, and laying down to hear someone excited to see that he got home safe. There was something comforting in knowing that someone cared, real or not. It didn’t matter to him as long as he felt loved by someone. 

He grabbed his camera and set it up before he began to run the cords along his floor to set up everything. He adjusted the ring light as he faced it all towards his massive bed. The comforter was navy and the sheets were white. His two fluffy pillows matched the sheets and he walked away for a moment as he slowly slipped his grey shirt up and over his head. His back muscles flexed as he took his shirt off, showcasing all of the lines and two dimples at the base of his spine. 

Adrien went to his closet and threw on a pair of black joggers and a white deep V-neck tee. Both were a little worn from years of wearing them, but they were comfy. He left his shoes and socks off as he walked back to his bed with his laptop. He set it to the side and grabbed a pillow to lie on his stomach in front of the camera. 

He hit record and cleared his throat as he messed up his golden hair and peered up at the camera with gold flecked emerald eyes. 

“Bonsoir.” He spoke in a quiet voice and yawned behind his hand. He snuggled his face into his pillow and looked back up with a smirk. “ Welcome home. I hope you had a wonderful day. I did. I traveled to Milan for a photoshoot. It was nice there. Oh?” He softly giggled, pretending like the viewer spoke to him. “Really? That sounds like an exciting day. Oh? I’m sorry that that happened. But at least all the other good things happened too. You know?” He smiled up at the camera and bit his bottom lip. “I missed you. This home is so empty without you.”

Adrien rolled over and grabbed the camera at the same time so it was looking down at him. His hair was splayed out around his face as a few strands slowly fell across his eyes before they dropped to the side fully showcasing his gorgeous eyes. “My bed is so cold without you. You should go to bed. It’s late. I have tons of room for you.” He slowly slid his hand beside him and ran his hand along the soft comforter. “How about I tell you a story before you sleep? Yes? Okay. There once was a lonely prince, who wanted to find his princess. She was the most beautiful woman in all of the land. But she was held captive by an evil man. Forced to dress up and do whatever he wanted her to do. Well, one day that prince went to her castle and climbed up her tower to save her.” Adrien yawned again and softly moaned as he rolled back over and rested his chin on his forearm. “Anyway, he whisked her off on his horse and they lived happily ever after.” Adrien softly chuckled with a warm smile. “I’d love to find my princess. Would you like to be my princess? I guess we all want that fairytale ending, don’t we? Ah! I saw you yawn. Just close your eyes and sleep, my princess. I’ll be right here beside you. Let me hum you a song that way you can relax more.” Adrien began to hum for a few moments as he closed his eyes with a warm smile. 

***

Marinette stared at her phone while she laid in her bed. She was mesmerized by his channel. It was her favorite one to watch when she got home from her boutique. She sighed as she hugged her massive pink body pillow and stared dreamily at her phone. Her sapphire eyes focused on his emerald ones. ‘Goodnight, Princess…’ His voice was like liquid honey to her ears as her screen went black and her hand slowly dropped her phone as she fell asleep. 


End file.
